No Worries
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Riley Freeman, the person I adored and loved, well, until before what happened. Crimes to Riley meant nothing. He had no regard for the law. When he commits the ultimate crime we have to go on the run, but when the power gets to Riley's head and get's to close for comfort, what happens. Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Well my writing has been going pretty fast lately. I don't know why, but it seems like I'm addicted to this site, I cant stay away. I guess it's my love for you guys. Thanks for reading**

Riley Freeman, the person I once admired, adored, and loved. He was the best person anyone could have met, before he went insane, yes, insane. I'm Jazmine Dubois and I'm going to tell you the whole story about when Riley went on a rampage.

It was all so perfect, just me, Riley, Cindy, Dale, and Huey hanging out in Woodcrest. I was seventeen at the time and I wasn't the same Jazmine you knew seven years ago. Back then I was naive and always scared of something, but that changed when I finally realized that there are more things in the world other than clouds and rainbows.

After my father died I drop my innocent girl attitude and changed it to a bad ass status. I started to spend more time with Riley instead of Huey, you might have thought that Huey was the best person that probaly met, but that person was Riley. He was funny, smart, well street smart, and just cool to be around. Crime for Riley was nothing, he commited them like everyday.

Him and Cindy was partners in crime, those were a nuisance in Woodcrest. Me and Riley eventually fell in love and got together. Everything was good until one fateful day. It was 6:45 p.m when Riley walk into our hangout. ''Hey baby'' I say as jump on Riley. ''What's up'' Riley says as he puts me back down on the couch. ''Man Riley what you now?'' asks Dale. Dale was a guy we met about two years ago at school. He was pretty cool, so he started hanging with us.

''Nothing much but a few bucks'' said Riley, showing us the twenty bucks he had. ''Damn Riley you need more'' Cindy says. Cindy pretty much stayed the same over the years. She was still a thug and always trying to find a way to make money, that's Cindy. ''Riley you need to stay away from crime altogether'' Huey says.

Now Huey was a mystery, just as always. He would always try to guide Riley on the right path, but he loosened up a bit over the years. ''Whatever nigga'' says Riley as he walks over and sits next to me on the couch. ''Well what do you guys want to do'' Dale asks. ''Well, I got something we could do that blows time away quickly'' says Cindy.

She reaches in a bag and pulls out some weed. ''Fuck yeah'' says Riley. ''You better share that shit'' Dales says, as he reaches for the bag. ''Woah slow your roll dude'' says Cindy. ''Where do you get all of this weed from exactly?'' I ask. ''Well Jazmine, if you ever did a robbery once in a while you would have the money to have all of this weed'' says Cindy.

She gives us all a joint and in no time, we're baked. About 40 minutes later we all are fucked up. Dale tries to walk to th bathroom, but just ends up falling over his own feet. We laugh for about five minutes at that until we fall asleep. We wake up hours later and I'm feeling a little normal, but not fully. I stagger around before I get myself together. I look outside and I see that it's nearly dark. ''Hey guys, get your ass up!'' I yell causing them to jolt up.

They all stagger around for a minute before coming to the window. When they all see that it's getting aark they all run to get there things. ''Oh shit my mom is going to kill me'' Dale says as he bolts out the door. We all go outside to part ways. ''Bye Jazmine'' Cindy says, as she starts to walk to her house.

''Well see you tomorrow'' I say to Riley pulling him into a kiss. As we were kissing Huey comes and snatches Riley by his shirt. ''Come on nigga'' Huey says as he and Riley walk home. Well most of you might be thinking ''Well, nothing happened'', but this is just the start of my story, so stay tunned.

**Well, what do you think. My last boondock fic didn't go so well, so please tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter. I don't know if many people are reading this, but if you are I just want to say thank you and I hope you like the story as it goes on.**

Gordonboy14.

The next day I wake up and I get ready for school. I realized as I got older, I hated school, but still kept my grades up. When I get myself ready, I head out of the door. My mom tries to talk to me, but I just ignore her.

Me and my mom use to have a pretty close relationship, but after my dad died she was always pushing me to the limits to do better. I got sick of it and started to a bad girl. Since then, we have a horrible relationship. I walk down the street and I see the rest of the crew. ''Hey guys wait up!'' I yell to them.

When I reach them I know their up to something, I can tell by the way their acting. "What the fuck are you guys up to now?'' I ask. "Not me, that's on Riley and Cindy" Dale says. I shoot a glance at Cindy who quickly looks away. ''I will ask again, what are you guys up to I say slowly. "We're skipping school today" Cindy says.

I know their not telling the full truth, Cindy and Riley skip school often, and I know that this is not behind their strange behavior. I guess Riley knows I don't believe it because before I can talk he speaks up. "Look we're gonna go rob this guy, okay'' says Riley. When he says that it doesn't bother me, he and Cindy always robbed people, but what I don't understand is why are they acting strange because of it.

''Okay then why are you acting so strange?'' I ask. That's when things took a big turn. ''We're going to rob Jacob Hathaway'' says Cindy. I take a few steps back. ''Are you fucking joking?'' I ask.

Okay, I know many of you are wondering why I'm trippin', but if you know who Jacob Hathaway is then you would know why. Jacob Hathaway is a well known singer in Woodcrest. He is a very open and caring person to Woodcrest and is always donating to people, a pretty nice guy if you ask me.

"Look, he has the most money in Woodcrest right now, easy money" say Riley. "Are you guys coming?'' Cindy asks. After a few moments Dale says "I'm in", and joins them, leaving me the only one out. "Come on Jazmine, stop being such a pussy" Cindy says. I think of the outcomes of this, will I regret this, no. "I'm coming" I say.

"Okay let's then my niggas" Riley says, as we get into Grandad's car and drive away. "Okay we go in this bitch and get the money, and get the fuck out, simple as that" Cindy says, loaded a pistol. "Wait what the fuck you need to load the pistol for?'' I ask. "Shit can always get out of hand and a nigga need to be ready for it" Riley says as he places a clip in the gun.

I roll my eyes and pay no attention to what their doing. I jolt as the car grinds to a halt. ''Okay we're here'' Cindy says putting on a ski mask. ''You two coming?'' Riley asks. I consider staying in the car, but I don't want to stay in the car alone. ''I'm coming'' me and Dale say at the same time. Riley smiles and says ''Good'' as he tosses each of us ski mask.

''I just got my hair done" I say as I ease the ski mask over my face. It's still early in the morning, so we stick to the bushes. "Okay I see a window right here" says Cindy. I look up and see the window, I consider going back to the car, but I continue to follow the group. ''You ready?'' Cindy asks. ''Uhm, yeah, sure'' I say slowly. One-by-one we all crawl through the window, into a bedroom. We look at the bed and see Jacob lying there.

"You two just stand to the side'' Cindy says as she and Riley walk towards the bed. Next thing you know their pushing Jacob out of the bed. He hits the ground with a loud thud before he rises back to his feet. ''Look, all we want is the money, and we'll be on our way" Riley says. "I-I-I can't give you the money" says Jacob. Riley seems to be enraged by this becuase he smacks Jacob in the mouth with the pistol.

"I'm not fucking around here" Riley says, sticking the pistol in Jacob's face. Cindy searches around the room for any valuables until she finds something. "I got the money, let's get the fuck" Cindy says. Riley ignores it and continues to stick the gun in Jacob's face. "Come on nigga let's go!'' Dale says, Riley still ignores us. I start to feel weird, it's like something bad is bound to happen.

Riley finally turns to leave and heads towards us. Suddenly Jacob runs towards us. Riley turns and fires the whole clip at Jacob. The room fills with gun smoke and we all stand there in shock. When the smoke settles, I look on the ground and see Jacob gasping for air crawling to the door. "Let's get the fuck!" Cindy yells as we all quickly make our escape out the window.

We all run to the car and instantly flee the scene. We're all still in shock, everyone other than Riley, who seems happy for some reason. "Man what the fuck was that!'' Dale yells. "The nigga made a move and I had to shoot" Riley says. "You could have shot in the air or something" I say. "Look let's go to the clubhouse and we'll explain it there" Cindy says.

We make it to the clubhouse quickly, we park the car in the back just in case someone saw us. We burst into the clubhouse and find Huey sitting there smoking. "Woah what happen to yall niggas'' Huey says, taking a puff of his weed. "Riley shot Jacob Hathaway" Dale says breathing heavily.

Huey eyes widened and he drops his blount. ''J-Jacob Hathaway, the Jacob Hathaway?'' Huey asks. "Yeah" I say. "What the fuck, did he die?'' That didn't even cross my mind until now, I have to find out. Just then, Dale grabs his phone and does something. A few moments later he slowly puts his phone away and looks at us.

"Guys, he died" Dale says.

I start to feel sick, I knew something bad was going to happen. We all just stand there looking at each other.

We're in deep now.


End file.
